The Trials and Tribulations of Professor H Grabiner
by Aedori
Summary: A family secret shatters the illusion of safety. Hieronymus will have to face the ghosts of his past and many other obstacles in order to survive. Will this event be the breaking point that pushes him into madness?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. Thank you for taking time to read this story. This is my first attempt at writing fanfic as well as my first time posting anything I have ever worked on. This takes place right where the game left off. This is what I have pulled out of the depths of my mind so far. I will try to update on a regular basis. Any constructive criticism is welcome. I look forward to hearing what you think! ~Aedori **

* * *

Chapter 1

_"Why did I do that?"_ He thought to himself as he sat down at his desk that was strewn with books of all sorts. He pulled his battered gray cap off and tossed it on to the corner of the desk. He ran his fingers through his thick dark hair and sighed in a bemused manner. "Why did I do that?" He quietly whispered to himself. He sat for some time with his elbows on his knees and his head resting in his hands playing back what had transpired over the last few months in his mind.

She has always been confounding on more than one level. She is wise beyond her years when it came to interacting with people but when it came to the magical world, she had so much to learn. So many small things she would already know if she wasn't a wildseed. She might have even had enough sense to run for help instead of walking through a magical ward to save him. Then they wouldn't be married, and she could have had a regular first year at Iris. Instead she is shunned by most of the students because she is the new blushing bride of the most feared Professor at the Academy. If she wouldn't have crossed that ward she might have even found young love and let it run its course. Instead she was married at 16. It was still common in the older families to have brides as young as that but that was one of the many things he was trying to break from. He had no desire to become anything like his father. And yet here he was married to a girl that is younger than half the woman his father has divorced in the last two decades.

There was a big difference between him and his father though. He actually cared for his wife, no matter how hard he tried not to. She could be so disarming and rather impish. She had a huge hunger for knowledge and an even bigger appetite for trouble. Its the fact that the girl is a magnet for trouble that makes the urge to protect her even stronger.

His train of thought dissolved as a knock on the door sounded.

He sighed as he sat up straight and placed his cap back on. "Who is it?" He said in a mildly annoyed voice.

"Oh, its just me Hieronymous. You don't have to sound annoyed." Chimed a cheerful voice from the other side of the door.

"Ah, Petunia. Do come in." He muttered an incantation and the door unlocked. Petunia rushed in all smiles. Donning her signature look of bright frilly things, it was almost painful to look at the riot of colors she wore. As she looked at Hieronymous she stopped dead in her tracks and began to chuckle.

"What is so funny Petunia?" He asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Did Setsunai visit you today instead of going to the ball?" She asked with a knowing look on her face.

"Well, yes she did. I don't see how that is any of your business though." Furrowing his brows. "Why do you ask?"

"Because it appears as though you have some of her lip gloss on." She began to chuckle some more "Or is this a new hobby I don't know about?"

At that comment Hieronymous ran a finger along his bottom lip. A thin layer of sheer pink shimmer showed on his fingertip. He raised an eyebrow. "I always wondered why her lips were so pink." Shaking his head he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his mouth.

"So I am assuming that things are going very well with you and your wife then?" Petunia smiled warmly.

"It's not as you assume it is." He crossed his arms. "She showed up at my door and told me that she preferred my company over going to the dance. We talked for a while and then she mentioned that she had never been kissed. I don't know why I did it, but I kissed her. Not in the manner of lovers mind you. It was just a chaste kiss." He could feel himself beginning to blush, not because he kissed her but because of the need to explain himself. "Not that it is any of your business, but I did not take any liberties with that girl."

"Oh Hieronymous! She is your wife and as long as everyone is enthusiastic about what is happening or about to happen, it is fine. I don't understand why you are in such a tizzy. I found it amusing that I walk into your rooms and you look like you been hit between the eyes with a hammer and you have lip gloss smudged on your mouth."

"I find it far from amusing." He shifted stiffly in his chair.

"That is because you have no sense of humor." Petunia said in a teasing voice.

"Was there a specific reason as to why you came to my rooms or did you just want to point out all my faults?"

"I just wanted to see how you were. You have been shut in your room for the whole day. I was hoping you hadn't fell ill again." She nodded and began to head for the door. He snorted like he did not believe what she was saying. "Well I will see you when summer classes start. Do be gentle on them Hieronymous. I don't want another influx of crying teens in my office like last summer."

"I wouldn't be doing my job if were gentle on them. My job is to scare them into obeying the rules."

* * *

Setsunai sat in the car with her head up against the window. She was fighting a bout of motion sickness. He stomach turned with every bump the car hit. She wished that she took more green magic, not that it would do her any good now that her Dad is with her but at least if they stopped somewhere she could have locked herself in a bathroom stall to quickly cast a green spell that would counter motion sickness. Sadly she didn't know enough green magic to help. If it were blue or white magic she could do it in her sleep.

"How you doing kiddo?" She heard her dads voice ask over the hum of the tires.

"Uggg." Was all she could reply with.

"Hang in there. We only have an hour more to drive before we are home."

"Kay" She mumbled.

She drifted in and out of sleep until she felt the car slow to a stop and shut off. She slowly cracked one eye open and saw the front lawn of her house. She slowly sat up as her dad got her bags out of the back of the car. She opened the door and slowly got out of the car. The cool evening air felt great on her face and a tiny bit of nausea left as she breathed in the refreshing air. She went into the house and looked around. Not much had changed but it no longer felt like home. She was already missing Iris and Hieronymous. She sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry kiddo for some reason I thought you outgrew your motion sickness. I would have kept some medicine in the glove box if I thought long drives still affected you."

"It's ok Dad. I thought I outgrew it too." Its probably because she was overly excited. After all its not every day that you get your first kiss. She could feel herself begin to blush. "Ah, I am going to wash my face and then go to bed. I think that will make me feel better."

"Ok kiddo." He reached out and ruffled her hair. "Sleep well and I will see you in the morning. Mom should be home by then but she will probably be sleeping. You know how rough those overnight shifts are on her."

"Kay Dad, Love you, good night." She trudged up the stairs and went to her room.

Everything was as she left it. Even her stuffed animals were the way she left them. Stacked like some fuzzy cheer-leading squad. She scooted them to one side of the bed and began her nightly routine. She changed into her P.J.s, washed her face, brushed and braided her hair, then sat down to write in her diary.

_May 2__nd_

_Sorry I have not written for a few days. A lot has happened and I was trying to mull it over before I made an entry. We passed our finals, Ellen and Virginia were beyond clever. They are slowly accepting the fact that I am married to Professor Grabiner, one of their least favorite people. I just wish they could see the Hieronymous that I see. Not the rigid somewhat scary one that he leads people to believe he is. Speaking of Hieronymous... He kissed me. Not like a romantic kiss. It was more like a kiss saying hello. I'm still surprised by it, just thinking of it makes my heart flutter. When he pulled back some of my lip gloss was on him. I didn't want to say anything to him about it because I didn't want him to get too upset about it. He is one to over react sometimes. I'm sure he will notice it before someone else does._

_I had the worst motion sickness on my way home. Dad is still calling me kiddo and Mom still works overnight sifts. Now I have to figure out how to write a letter to Hieronymous that doesn't shame me or make him think I am a silly school girl. What am I saying. I am a silly school girl._

Setsunai sighed and cast an illusion on the page to make it look like a page she was doodling on. Just in case someone picked up the book and looked through it they would think that it was her sketch book. She had already cast an illusion on the outside of the book at the beginning of the year. Ellen had a habit of reading anything she laid her hands on even if she didn't mean to. She just loved books that much. Ellen could care less about random sketches though. Setsunai thought of it as one of her more cunning moments. She smiled at the book and thought about how much things have changed in the last year. She would have never guessed that she would have done half the things she did, let alone get married. She always liked Hieronymous even though he was stern, brooding and rather mysterious. She never thought that she would marry the object of her crush. Or that he would eventually stop hating her for her stupid act of trying to save him when he was in no real trouble at all. How was she to know that he had depleted his magic and that was why he was out cold on the floor with a Manus hovering over him with a hungry look in its eyes? Even though she excelled at blue and white magic for a freshman she still wouldn't have known about the wards till sophomore year.

"Who summons dangerous things in a public room anyway?" She grumbled as she went to turn her light off. She snuggled into her bed as she thought of what the summer may bring. She drifted off to sleep while counting sheep that had bright colored butterfly wings.

Setsunai woke with a lurch. Something was not right. She looked around her semi-dark room. Did her Mom getting home wake her up by accident? Everything seemed to be in order as she scanned from one side of the room to the other. She heard a tap on her window. Tilting her head in confusion she got up and slowly approached it. On the outside window sill was a rose tied with a smokey gray ribbon. Confused she reached for the window then stopped herself as she thought better of it and cast Awareness instead.

Tiny tendrils reached out from her mind and caressed her surroundings. Pulsing around her like a ripple in a pond. Something seemed wrong. She could not place it but it was wrong. She looked out of her window to the alley. She could see an obscured outline and sense its presence. It was not human and it was waiting. She could feel her fear and panic building as she tried to think of what she should do. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and used Farspeak.

* * *

Hieronymous sat straight up in bed as he felt his mind being battered. _"Setsunai?"_ All he got were impressions of the emotions she was sending him. Fear and danger. _"Calm down. What is wrong?"_

She opened her eyes at the sound of his voice in her mind. The blur in the alley was gone. _"There was something in the alley looking into my window. I'm scared. It disappeared when I contacted you."_ She heard a noise behind her. _"Oh God, It's in my room."_ She slowly turned toward the noise.

Hieronymous was pounding on the Headmistresses door in a blind panic. Petunia opened the door and did not greet him in her usual cheerful way. "Hier-" but before she could finish his name he cut her off.

"Setsunai is in trouble. She used Farspeak to contact me. She was terrified and said there was _something _watching her. She lost track of it and last I know it is IN her room with her." His voice shook with rage and fear.

"What are you waiting for then? Teleport to her. I will be right behind you." She said in a harried voice. "I need to grab some supplies." He nodded and disappeared.

Hieronymous felt the world solidify around him he blinked a few times and looked at his surroundings. He was in the backyard. The sun was just beginning to rise. He reached his awareness out and felt nothing. The house was empty. He ran to the back door and blasted it open with red magic. The first floor was empty, nothing out of place except for the door he blew up. He strode up the stairs ready for a fight. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust then his senses began to kick in, he could hear a trickling sound like rain on dry leaves and he could smell a metallic stench. He turned into the nearest room and his brain refused to make sense of what it saw. He stood there for a moment as his brain fought against him. What he found he was not ready for. Then it all clicked into place. This was her parents room. They were no longer with the living. Something had tore them asunder. Blood was dripping from the ceiling and the metallic smell was their blood.

"No, this can't be real." Hieronymous croaked. "Setsunai!" He shouted at the top of his lungs as he turned to continue his search. At the end of the hall was a door with her name painted on it. Shaking he pushed the door open. There was nothing. It looked untouched except for an open window and a rose on the window sill.

A noise behind him made him turn and ready a spell. It was only Petunia. He slowly released his magic.

"I am so sorry." She said with tears in her eyes. She reached out to Hieronymus. "It looks like she has been pulled into the Otherworld."

"They might have gotten my first wife. But they WILL not get this one." He said with a voice full of venom. "I will not let history repeat itself."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Setsunai slowly drifted in and out consciousness. She could feel that she was being moved but she could not tell how. The air felt strange, almost thick. Her throat burned as she tried to take a deep breath. Slowly she cracked one eye open. All she could see was darkness. It took a moment for her to realize that she was blindfolded. Her body stiffened in panic as she remembered what had happened.

'Don't move." Said a silky voice. "We wouldn't want to punish you for misbehaving." The voice chuckled. "As fun as that would be for me. The Master wants you whole." Its voice laced with disappointment.

"Where am I?" She asked hoarsely.

"Cant you _feel_ where you are?" The voice asked. "I'm sure you have heard of this place."

She thought for a moment. She was pulled through a portal... no a gate. The Spiral Gate. "I am in the Otherwolrd?" She said in a defeated voice. She could feel the magic was deeper here but something was keeping her from grabbing it. "Why can't I feel my magic?"

"Because we don't want you to have any power little girl."

"Why did you take me? What did I ever do?" She refused to cry.

"You married into the wrong family. Let's hope he actually passes his trial this time. The last one did not end well for him or his beloved. She was so delicious though."

"Trial?" Fear went through her whole body as she tried not to think that she could be sharing the same fate as Hieronymus' last love. She heard from the headmistress that her name was Violet and that she was eaten by goblins right in front of Hieronymus. She did not know the rest of the story. She refused to listen to anything but that small bit. She wanted to hear the rest from him when he was ready to tell her.

"Yes. The house of Grabiner has a, what is the word that they hate using for it, ah, a curse. I'm sure they would refer to it as an unfortunate event that happens with each marriage. Well actually the only marriages it effects are those where real love is involved." The voice sounded amused.

"But we don't love each other. It is just a marriage in name." She began to panic, he didn't love her. He just started to tolerate her. "Well I like him a lot but I am only sixteen and I don't even know what love is!" She was getting angry

"Well I guess that means that he fell in love with you. Lets see if his love will keep you alive."

_He loves me? _Just the thought gave her strength. "If that is the case you are in for a world of pain because he has had years to study and perfect his craft. He is the one person you do not want to be an enemy of."

She heard the voice sigh. "I cant stand when they start professing how wonderful their husband is. I hate to do this because I thought the conversation was going well but I cant have you talking anymore." She hit the ground hard as the spell that was moving her was cut off and felt her blindfold get yanked away.

Her eyes took a moment to adjust. She was in a dusty, barren wasteland. "I thought the Otherworld was lush." She then looked at her captor. He was tall lean and his skin very pale, like the color of moon light. He was wearing leather pants and a leather vest that was open to show his torso. A set of wicked looking daggers hung off his belt at each hip. His straight hair was the color of spun rubies, no, deeper like a wine. The light was all wrong here and everything looked super saturated with color. His face had sharp features and his eyes were completely black and soulless.

"There are parts of the Otherworld that even the strongest of the wizard world fear to tread." He gestured with and open hand to the desolate land around us. "Welcome to what humans call hell."

"You are a demon?" She couldn't hide the tremor in her voice.

"No." he said has he knelt in front of her and gave her a smile. The wind blew a lock of his shoulder length hair into his face. She felt herself relax a bit. "I am much worse." To make his point he hit her on her temple with a the hilt of one of his daggers. Colors swirled about her eyes and nausea consumed her. She started to get tunnel vision as the pain in her head exploded. Then everything went black.

* * *

Hieronymus was in his workshop getting everything he needed together. He had various items that he had Petunia help enchant. He had scrolls that were pre-enchanted with spells for quick casting. He also dug one very important item from the bottom of his wardrobe. His great-grandfathers sword. It was enchanted with a spell that would deflect most mortal strikes. He did not receive this gift until after Violet was lost. It could have changed the tide of events that night. He shook his head and tried not to brood over what could not be undone.

There was a knock on the door."Yes?"

"I brought you some vials with various healing and restorative droughts." Petunia handed him a cloth pouch. It rattled as he placed it in his satchel. "Are you going to bring the Manus?"

"No. They have a way of twisting any order they get and I do not want be be done in by a so called protector." His hands shook as he put things away. "I can't believe that it is happening again. Pray that I am not too late this time." His jaw clenched he looked at Petunia with haunted eyes.

"You are much wiser and more practiced than you were the last time you were in the Otherworld. You are not running after her blindly."

"This is all my fault."

"Why do you say that pop-kins?" That earned her a dirty look.

"I was in a daze from Violets death when my father explained that those of the house of Grabiner should not love. He said there was an unfortunate event that happened with each _true_ marriage. The bride would be spirited away and the groom would have to save her. If he failed she died. I tried to keep her at a distance. But somehow she got in." He reached up with one hand and touched his chest. "I will not let her die because of some ridiculous family _curse!"_

"Do you even know where to begin to search for her in the Otherworld?" Petunia carefully asked.

"The Wastes." He fastened the sword in its sheath to his belt. "That is where I had to go when they took Violet." His eyes looked haunted. He shook his head and his eyes took the glint of steely determination. "This time I know what lives there and I have devoted my life to know how to win this trial."

Petunia looked at Hieronymus as he finished strapping various objects to his belt. He no longer looked like a teacher. He looked something fearsome. She had helped him create what he was wearing with the aide of her black magic. He wore reinforced garments made out of chameleon cloth. It shifted ever so subtly to the surroundings so that he could not be seen. He had not invoked the enchantment for it yet so it hung as soft gray material around his body. An amulet hung from his neck that dampened his presence so that he could not be tracked by spells. He looked every inch a battle-mage from the stories of old.

"You look like you are armed for bear." Petunia stated mildly.

"Not bear." He said distracted.

"What then?" she questioned.

"Imps, goblins, banshees, manticores, constructs of who knows what type, changelings and of course it wouldn't be a true rescue if there wasn't a dragon."

"I think you are going to need more potions." Petunia said in a shocked voice.

* * *

**So yeah... Tell me what you think! I don't want Hieronymus to be too out of character but I think he would be this way if he managed to be calm and very pissed off at the same time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hieronymous finished the last of the runes for the summoning circle and carefully placed the piece of chalk in his side pouch. He looked up at a worried Petunia. "I can't tell you when I will be back. Time moves differently in that area of the Otherworld." He thought on it for a while. "If you scry you might be able to tell if I am still alive. You won't see much, just hints of my presence. My father used scrying to see if I was alive last time. Heaven forbid he lose the only heir to the house of Grabiner." A sardonic grin crossed his face.

"Do be careful. I don't want to be needing a new member of the faculty any time soon." She smiled warmly at him.

"Well then." He cleared his throat before muttering a string of incantations. The ward around him began to glow in earnest. The air in the middle of the ward began to blur and shift like the beginning of a mirage. "Take care of the students for me. Make sure Mr. Danson gets demerits sometime during the first week of summer school or he won't take it seriously." With that odd comment he stepped through the Spiral Gate and vanished.

Petunia slumped the moment the ward stopped glowing. "Spirits protect him." She said softly before she waved a hand and erased the circle from the ground.

* * *

Drawing a deep breath he opened his eyes. He was on the edge of the Wastes. A great forest ran along what could be called the west edge of the Wastes while there were cliffs to the north. To the east and south the Wastes stretched on for hundreds of miles. He invoked his chameleon cloth garments and pulled the hood all the way over his face. He would appear to be nothing but a shimmer on the horizon for those who tried to look at him at a distance. If they were closer he would blend in as long as he did not move too fast. He used track scent to see if he was anywhere near where Setsunai had traveled. He could smell a myriad of beings who have wandered along this part of the Wastes hugging the edge of the forest. He caught a scent he knew well and it chilled him to the bone.

"Violet?" He whispered in shock. He shook his head. She was lost never to return. It must be a trap. How the creatures of the Otherworld love to play cruel games. He forced himself to ignore that scent and moved in the opposite direction of where it went. He caught the soft scent of sandalwood and vanilla lip gloss buried under the strong odors of ash and amber.

The corner of his mouth quirked up and he turned in that direction. _"There you are."_ He thought to himself has he followed the trail. There was only one set of foot prints but he knew she was probably carried physically or by magical means. The land stretched in front of him endlessly. Dead and charred shrubs dotted the landscape. Bleached bones poked through the red clay of the land while gritty wind whipped around making the air hard to breathe. Harpies circled high in the sky in the distance. Their shrieks mingling with the angry howls of the wind. Small creatures scuttled from shrub to shrub in cautious bursts of speed in attempts to avoid the gaze of what might be hunting them. He pressed on. Not reacting when a harpy dove down from the sky and snatched up a small furred creature in the middle of one of its frightful runs from one shrub to the other. It was gone before he could get a good look at it. It appeared to be even uglier that what the texts had said.

There was a change in footprints here. The ground was scuffed in one area like something or someone was dropped. He scanned the area to see if there was anything else. Some silvery blonde hair was caught on the shrub nearby and there were a few drops of blood. He stood still for a moment before he slowly crouched and reached out to touch the blood. It was already hardened under the sun but the scent was still there. It was Setsunai's.

Hieronymus cast a green spell to boost his strength and speed and quickened his search. He could tell that there were other beings in the area and he did not wish to draw their attention. There were additional footprints joining the original set. Goblin by the look of them. They were drawing in from the sides at random intervals. Like small streams joining a river. The trail of footprints got wider and more muddled the further he followed it. Then her scent vanished. He stopped and turned in a slow circle taking in his surroundings. It didn't appear that anyone veered off here. He used Awareness to reach out and see the unseen.

He could sense the small creatures living in the ground and hiding in the shrubs. He could also feel an illusion behind him and to his right. He gently probed the illusion with his power testing its strength. It dissolved with little effort but revealed a greater danger. He dodged and rolled to the left just in time to avoid a giant barb piercing the ground right where he stood. He righted himself carefully and faced the beast that had almost ambushed him.

It was a large manticore. Body of a red lion, face of a man. A bat winged terror with the stinger of a scorpion. If he were to come into contact with any of the poison he would be paralyzed and swallowed whole. Hieronymus snarled with anger as he grabbed one of his prepared scrolls. He dodged the beast's attacks as he pushed energy into the spell contained within the vellum. The vellum turned molten gold and dissolved into a pile of ash as the spell was released. The manticore stiffened and it made an inhuman scream as its body began to crystallize. It jerked its tail towards Hieronymous in an attempt to shoot another poisonous barb at him. Instead of a barb flying to hit its mark the tail snapped in half and fell to the red dirt with a hallow thud. It struggled to move as its joints began to fuse together. Hieronymus had another spell at the ready and blasted the creature with a powerful shock-wave that made the beast break into a thousand pieces. Before the last piece could hit the ground he had re-invoked the garments and was on his way past where the manticore had been lying in wait.

_"That went better than last time." _He thought to himself and he relocated Setsunai's trail and hurried on his way. Harpies were already circling where the manticore had fallen. Their fearsome cries screaming in the wind.

* * *

**I was unable to work on this story week due a death in the family. I hope this feeble chapter will appease you all :) Please leave comments if you can, they motivate me to write.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Setsunai woke up to a pounding in her head. She moaned in discomfort as she turned her head away from the light.

"Good, you are awake. Sit up." said the voice impatiently.

Setsunai blinked rapidly as she righted herself and tried to focus on her surroundings. She was still in the Otherworld but it seemed different somehow. The small shrubs that dotted the landscape didn't look as stunted or diseased. There was more vegetation on the ground as well as some sort of stubby grass that grew in clumps around the outcropping of rocks. She turned her head to the man who held her captive.

"Am I allowed to talk again?" She asked in a careful voice, attempting not to anger him.

"If you wish to. Just keep your high opinion of your husband to yourself."

He had made a camp of sorts. It was shielded on three sides by rocks and shrubs. A fire pit was dug deeply into the ground and next to it a pile of wood, grass, and twigs waited to be used. She looked at the man who was crouched on a rock looking off into the distance. He looked like a predator in waiting. His lean body looked like it was ready to spring into action at any moment.

"I can feel you looking at me." He said in a cold voice. He looked over his shoulder in tilted his head in a reptilian manner. Setsunai felt her skin prickle with unease. "Memorizing what you see? That way the nightmares of your dear husbands death will be more... vivid." He looked up quickly as a loud boom sounded in the distance.

He swore under his breath as he sprung off the rock. He muttered an incantation and flicked his hand in the direction of his hostage. A blue warding circle appeared underneath her. He looked at her with soulless eyes as an angered crease formed between his brows. "Just because he survived one trap does not mean he will survive the next one I have set for him. Do not get your hopes up. You will either be a widow or dead by the time we are done here." He stalked away from camp pausing for a moment to look over his shoulder at Setsunai. "Break that circle you are in and the goblins will find you and eat you alive. I will be back." His body shimmered for a moment then disappeared.

Tears welled up in Setsunais eyes. "Hieronymous... Pleas save me." Her voice quivered with fear.

She tried to think of all the positive things she could to keep the fear at bay. He was her rock in the middle of a raging river. His face when he was amused drifted into her thoughts. That stubborn set in his jaw when he wanted to smile but would opt to only lift the corner of his mouth. The fact there was always a book in his hand or on his person at all times. That floppy gray hat. His voice haltingly saying in a surprised tone "I don't dislike you.". His hand gently tilting up her chin as he softly touched his lips to hers. She drew strength from those thoughts, the tears drying before they had a chance to fall.

* * *

Hieronymous scanned his surroundings as he cautiously moved onward. Following a lone set of footprints winding between shrubs and boulders. He heard a muffled cry that made him stop dead in his tracks. At the base of a rather large shrub someone was curled up on the dirt sobbing. Sliver-blonde hair matted with dust and blood caked to her head. Soiled and torn pajamas stuck stiffly to her body. Slowly he walked towards her stopping several yards away. His body screamed at him to run to her and comfort her. His mind on the other hand was thinking just the opposite, it was telling him to run away.

He placed his hand on the hilt of his grandfathers sword. Took a deep breath and cleared his throat. She stilled, the cries stopping suddenly.

"Hieronymus?" Her voice croaked, her head swinging this way and that trying to catch sight of him. "Where are you. I can't see you."

"I am near." He said in a low voice, slowly moving to a different location after speaking. His mind screaming at him to run.

She struggled to get to where his voice was, feebly dragging her body in the direction it came from. "Help me." She sobbed as she collapsed into a heap.

There was a good fifteen feet between them. "I will reveal myself after you tell me how we met for the first time." He said in a low and steady voice. Her head snapped in the direction of his voice her eyes narrowing. Her fingers sinking into the soil taking great fistfuls of red earth as she began to drag herself toward him again.

"We met at Iris."

The back of his neck began to prickle. He knew now that this was an imposter. Setsunai would never forget how she ran headlong into him in the courtyard, knocking them both over in the process. Earning demerits for being reckless before you set a foot in a classroom is something that would stick with you for life. Especially after the way he talked to her about being a wildseed.

Odds are that the imposter was a Changeling of sorts. He wouldn't know what sub species until it revealed its true form. The only way to make it reveal itself would be to fight it. Then depending on the bone structure, he would know how to end its pathetic life. If it looked like a fair elf after the change he was in for a tough fight. Those Changelings were of a tainted elvish lineage that were able to wield magic and only physical combat would be the end of them. If it was of the demonic lineage... he shuddered inwardly. They looked like the stuff of nightmares and excelled at physical combat and did not have a lick of magic other than their shape shifting. Anything would kill them if they took enough damage. The problem was letting them near enough to do any serious harm to begin with.

The silenced stretched on and he grew impatient. "WHERE in Iris did we meet?"

"We met in your Red magic class." She said in a desperate voice.

"Wrong answer!" His voice boomed as he darted towards the creature on the ground, drawing his sword. She let out a shrill wail as she leapt to her feet, charging at Hieronymous with sharp claws extending from her fingertips. He slashed the imposter across its stomach, black blood welled up from the deep gash. The momentum carried him forward several feet before he turned to face it again. It had reverted to its true form while his back was turned.

Waxy gray skin clung to a boney body. Dirty rags tied to its hips. Slitted snake eyes looked at him through deep sockets, clumps of silver-blonde hair hung off of its scalp. It snarled at him showing a mouth full of pointed teeth.

Hieronymous drew a hissing breath through his teeth as his arm began to sting. "You scratched me, Changeling." He said in a neutral voice. Blood began to drip off of his elbow has he held the sword at the ready.

"I will eat your heart and leave the rest of you for the harpies!" Its voice rasping and gurgling on its own black blood.

"I highly doubt that." He smirked and threw a spell that hit it square in the chest teleporting it one hundred fifty feet into the air and letting it fall with a sickening crunch onto a pile of rocks and shrubs below.

He walked up to its crippled body and plunged the end of his blade through its heart, ending its life. Black blood was running between the rocks to pool on the thirsty earth. He flicked his sword in an attempt to remove some of the blood that was clinging on the edge. Huffed when the attempt failed and burned it off with some Red magic.

The sound of clapping drew Hieronymous eyes away from the broken Changeling. He turned to find his worst nightmare standing on a rock cheering him on, his breath caught at the sight.

"Good show! I see that the years have made you much more ruthless." Rubbing his hands together with glee. "I remember your first kill like it was yesterday. You actually shed a tear for that banshee and your softness almost got you killed."

"You." Hieronymous growled through clenched teeth.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sighing Petunia put down the scrying glass. It had been several days since Hieronymous left to retrieve Setsunai and there was only the barest of hints as to what was transpiring in the Otherworld. Unearthly screeches and howls punctuated the white noise the scrying glass issued at sporadic intervals. The surface of the glass was an opalescent white that would occasionally show blips of the red stunted wastelands. Petunia was hoping the whole ordeal would be over before the summer term began. Now that hope was turning into a sinking dread. What if he failed? Should she contact his father? He would never forgive her if she did that. He still burns his fathers letters on sight without bothering to read them. Petunia stood up and walked to her window. Outside the courtyard was covered in shadow, the fireflies and will-o-wisps flitting over the flowerbeds in a breathtaking display of twinkling lights. She took a deep breath and nodded to herself as she made up her mind.

* * *

_"You." Hieronymous growled through clenched teeth._

"Now, now, Hieronymous. Is that any way to speak to an old friend?" He smirked and he placed his hand on the hilt of one the daggers that hung at his hip. "I thought we were acquainted enough to use our given names."

"I will not give you the satisfaction of speaking the filth that is your name." He muttered a green spell under his breath and healed his arm. The torn sleeve was sticking to the half dried blood on his bicep. It wouldn't be long before the harpies caught scent of the blood in the air.

"How about I call you Hiero and you can call me Sam, since you refuse to use my given name."

"I will not use any variant of your name. Any wizard worth his salt knows that names have power. Especially when it pertains to those of your ilk." Hieronymous saw a look of surprise flit across his opponents face.

"I see you have done extensive research since the last time I saw you here. Did you by chance come across the reason your family has been plagued by my attentions?" He raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"Yes."

"Yes, just yes? How do I know you have the right story and not some jumbled series of events that only hint at the truth? I want you to know WHY I am going to enjoy destroying the House of Grabiner. Its not just for amusements sake."

Hieronymous assumed a stiff posture and licked his lips nervously. "If I get the story correct, will you promise not to harm Setsunai?"

Sam shrugged. "Depends on if you get all the details. If you miss one thing, her life is forfeit."

"What if I can tell you I know the whole of it, with one word?"

"Now you are just boasting."

"Melusine." It was barely a whisper but it had its impact. Sam's smirk melted off of his face and contorted into something like grief and anger.

"HOW DARE YOU UTTER HER NAME!" He roared as he pulled his dagger free of its hilt and threw it at Hieronymous.

* * *

Setsunai shifted uncomfortably. There was a rock digging into the back of her thigh but she didn't dare try to stand up to move it. She did not know how much time had lapsed since she was placed in the warded circle. The wind was still whipping around the gritty red sand but the ward kept her safe from the onslaught. It was a nice change of pace but she would rather be at home catching up on T.V. shows and eating her moms famous strawberry crepes on Sunday mornings. To think that her biggest worries for the summer were what to write her husband and to not let her parents know she was married to her grumpy, wickedly witty, and unconventionally handsome Professor. She was planning on looking up and listening some chamber music since he said he liked it. Now she was just trying to figure out how to get out of this alive.

"Think happy thoughts." She mumbled in a thick voice. She thought of her first day at Iris and how it all seemed so strange and wondrous. She remembered the Dark Dance, and making candles with Donald Danson for extra merits. She stifled a small laugh when she recalled almost passing out during the fundraiser and Hieronymous catching her then chewing her out for not speaking out soon enough. They weren't married at that time but her heart still beat a little too fast when he took her out for a drink to replenish her energy stores. He didn't want to talk all that much but she will never forget how he mentioned that the sheep in Britain had four legs instead of two. As he said that the corner of his mouth quirked up in a half smile. She even understood that sarcastic joke and wanted to hear more but he was done being social.

Drifting from one memory to another she wondered how it all began, How did she manage to grow so attached to her brooding husband. How did he manage to love her. When she left school she was under the impression that they were just starting to get along. Love was such a strong word, she knew she really liked him and would be shattered if anything bad happened to him. He wasn't so bad once you got to know him. Everything Hieronymous did was to protect everyone around him. Who did that leave to protect him? Petunia? His father? That damned Manus? Did he have it with him right now? What did he say about that creature. That it would serve the House of Grabiner but was not to be trusted.

The sound of shuffling pulled her out of her thoughts. She had to fight not to scream at what she saw. Hieronymous was dragging himself towards her, horribly beaten and battered. One of his eyes was swollen shut and his lip was split and bleeding. There were scrapes and cuts all over his hands and arms. Mottled bruises covered most of his exposed skin. She started to lean forward but thought better of it. She didn't know what the ward would do to her. Her captor said that it would keep her safe from the goblins but what if it was meant to harm her if she broke the circle? She sat as still as possible, her fists balled up in her lap as tears ran down her cheeks and dripped onto her dust covered pajamas.

"Hieronymous." She choked on her tears "I can't leave this circle, I don't know what type it is and I don't know whether it would hurt me or you to try to break it."

"Help me." His voice gurgled as he dragged himself towards Setsunai.

"I want to but I don't know how." She wailed at Hieronymous. "The person who took me cut my magic from me. I am completely useless!"

"Help." He began to cough and spat out some blood on to the red earth. He let out a painful groan as his head drooped to the ground and he stopped moving.

"Hieronymous! Wake up! Don't fall asleep. Please listen to me!" She could hear her pleas echoing off of the rocks. She continued to beg him to stay awake and live.

He did not move. To Setsunai's relief she could see him breathe. She counted the seconds between each one. Each slow intake bringing her a minute amount of relief knowing he was not gone yet. A strange chattering drew her attention away from Hieronymous' still form. Her heart stopped as she realized what she was seeing. Goblins. They were everywhere and the were slowly closing in. They where doing a strange crouched hop where they would stay still for a while and then would do another tiny hop forward. All their eyes were turned towards Hieronymous. Each beat of her heart was painful. If she broke the circle she would be eaten alive, or the circle would hurt her, but if she didn't do something she would watch her husband be eaten alive. _Just like he saw Violet die. _Her mind whispered to her.

"I call upon the Manus that serves the House of Grabiner! Save Hieronymous!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

* * *

**Thank you all who have read so far. Many thanks to hufflepuffxlulux, MisaoBlossom and Rachel Scavo for the reviews! They really do encourage me to keep writing :) Please keep reading and reviewing it is food for my muse!**

**Thank you again,**

**Aedori**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_"What if I can tell you I know the whole of it, with one word?" _

_"Now you are just boasting."_

_"Melusine." It was barely a whisper but it had its impact. Sam's smirk melted off of his face and contorted into something like grief and anger._

_"HOW DARE YOU UTTER HER NAME!" He roared as he pulled his dagger free of its hilt and threw it at Hieronymous._

Hieronymous closed his eyes and braced himself for the pain but it did not come. He looked around confused. A surprised scowl was on Sam's face as he pointed behind Hieronymous.

"Master." His heart stopped at the sound of is servants voice.

Not wanting to expose his back to his enemy he grumbled darkly. "Great stuck between a Manus and a madman." He raised an eyebrow and addressed Sam. "Done throwing daggers at me?"

"As much as I want to make goblin fodder out of you..." He made a strange gesture with his hand, the air grew think with magical energy. "I have a something I am sure you would love to see."

The air shimmered between them as the image of a camp appeared before them. Setsunai was trapped in a circle as she screamed at the top of her lungs. Goblins were hopping around an inert body lying some fifteen feet away from Setsunai.

She was sobbing frantically. "I call on the Manus that serves the House of Grabiner! Save Hieronymous!" Her voice cracking from use. She kept screaming it over and over again. Rocking back and forth with her knees drawn up to her chest.

Hieronymous' stomach dropped as he realized that the body looked eerily like him. "How many bloody changelings do you have?"

"Master has many, I only have a handful at my disposal." He tucked some of his ruby hair behind his ear as he watched the shimmering image with amusement. "Shes a smart one and stayed in the circle. How long do you think she will hold out for when they begin to feed?" He made yet another strange gesture with his hand.

At some silent signal the goblins rushed at the body and began to pull and bite at it. Setsunai began to shriek as the feeding noises grew louder. She clapped her hands over her ears and closed her eyes as tightly as possible.

"No, no, no! Gods no! Oh, Hieronymous. No!" She rocked back and forth with her hands clamped to her ears, sobbing in disbelief.

Minutes dragged on like hours as the morbid scene continued. The goblins went into a frenzy and fights began to break out over which ones would have a chance at the body. The ground was stained with black blood and scraps of cloth were strewn around. Sharp snaps of bone breaking punctuated the wet tearing sounds of flesh as the goblins growled and chattered.

"Enough!" Hieronymous roared. The horrific tableau flickered then slowly disappeared. "What do you want, Sama'el."

Black eyes looked into Hieronymous'. "I thought you would never ask. I bet you could guess it in one word."

"Depends. Will you try to murder me again if I get it right?" He ran his hand over his face in frustration.

"Master. Your wife is calling for me. What do you wish me to do?" The Manus hovered anxiously.

"Make em bring her here. If you try anything that angers me I will gut her in front of you and make you watch as the light leaves her eyes." He flicked his wrist and a dagger materialized out of nowhere and hovered in front of him. He plucked it out of the air and sheathed it at his hip.

* * *

The goblins were done feeding and they began to huddle in a semi-circle around Setsunai. The ground was a black and red mess, shards of bone glinted a sickly white in stark contrast. Several goblins died in the fights that broke out over the carnage, their broken bodies tossed to the edge of the camp. Setsunai sat there with her knees drawn up her hands still on her ears but her eyes were wide open in the terror that she had witnessed. There was no hope to be had. He was gone, no one else would be able to save her. How easy it would be to stretch out her leg and break the circle and let the goblins kill her. She shook her head at the thought and gritted her teeth as she tried not scream in fear and frustration. All she felt was a hollow spot where Hieronymous was. Was that how he felt when he lost Violet? Empty? Hopeless? No, he never seemed hopeless, he had his anger. He held on to it and brandished it like a sword. She still had a weapon. That damned Manus. She would use it to exact her revenge. Now that Hieronymous was gone it would be left to his wife would it not? She choked back a sob as she realized that she was a widow. Was it her childish obsession with her reluctant husband that got mistaken for love or did the magic of May Day open his heart to love again. Would he still be alive if she decided not to visit him instead of skipping the dance? He would have definitely be alive today if she would have never ran head long past his circle to save him. If she would have went for help instead he would still be alive.

"This is all my fault." She croaked looking up at the sky. Harpies were already beginning to circle above.

She thought about what she could do that would please Hieronymous as her final act in his honor. She shook her head. He would want her to use caution. He told her time and again to use that mind of hers and think. He would want her to survive, he would want her to choose to live in spite of what had happened. She thought of his half smile and how she would never see it again. She thought of his rich voice and how it could be velvety one moment and sharp as steel the next. She remembered how his eyes would crinkle in the corners when he found something amusing but did not want to show anyone he was amused. Last of all she remembered how her heart fluttered like a caged bird in her chest when he kissed her. He might have meant to just say hello with that kiss but it had given her heart wings.

Setsunai stopped rocking and removed her hands from her ears. Squaring her shoulders and nodding at herself she took a deep breath. "I call upon the Manus that serves the House of Grabiner. Please hear my call!" It might not have heard her when she was screaming for help for Hieronymous but by all that was holy she would keep trying until it would listen.

"Mistress summoned me?" The Manus whispered. Hovering somewhere behind her.

"Kill all the goblins that are before me. They killed Hieronymous and I want revenge." She growled through clenched teeth. The spot where her heart ached hurt even more know that Hieronymous must be dead if the Manus is now able to heed her call. How would she face the world if she got out of this alive. She would not be able to walk through Iris after this is all done. Every hallway had a memory of Hieronymous, every classroom would hold echoes of his voice.

"As Mistress commands, so it shall be."

She heard a loud rumbling as the ground split open beneath the goblins and they fell into a deep chasm. As soon as the last goblin fell with a shriek the earth flowed back into place with liquid-like grace.

"Of course! You save me now! Now that Hieronymous is dead!" She wailed at the top of her lungs. She remained in the safety of the circle reminding herself that the Manus was a very dangerous creature. He floated into her view and she felt a jolt of panic in response. He still looked as frightening as the day she almost was killed by it.

"Does Mistress have any more commands for me?"

"Yes, take me to safety."

"Mistress must break the circle first. My magic can not reach you."

Setsunai wanted to stay in the safety of the circle but she also wanted to get the hell out of this forsaken place. "I will break the circle if you promise that no harm will come to me."

The Manus nodded its agreement. "As you wish."

She cautiously slid her foot out till it hit the edge of the circle. Holding her breath she pushed her foot through and felt an audible pop when the circle was broken. Before she could even exhale she felt herself being teleported. When the world stopped spinning she cried aloud in frustration. She was still in the wastes and she was looking at her captor. Everything she did was for nothing. She stood up her knees wobbling from lack of use and exhaustion and launched herself at her captor.

"It is all your fault he is dead!" She screeched as she pounded on his chest. "I hope you die!" She began to scratch at his face as she cursed and cried. "I didn't even have a chance to tell him how I feel!"

He grabbed her wrists and spun her around. "Well now is your chance." He hissed.

Setsunai's mouth made a little "o" of surprise as she laid eyes on Hieronymous, her legs gave out from under her as she collapsed and began to sob and shake her head.

"I watched him die. He isn't really there. This isn't real."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_"I watched him die. He isn't really there. This isn't real."_

Setsunai looked at Hieronymous with haunted eyes. "You are not real." She drew her knees to her chest and began to sob.

Hieronymous knelt in front of Setsunai. "What you saw was not me being killed but a changeling that looked like me." She shook her head and continued to sob. Sam grinned at Hieronymus. His black eyes glinting with sadistic glee. "Please look at me" He whispered. She sniffled loudly but refused to look up. Hieronymous pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to think of a way to pull her out of her shock.

"Ask me something that only you and I know." He reached out and placed his hand on her knee.

She sighed her eyes fixed on his hand on her knee. "What happened when we were selling candles for the school fundraiser." Her voice sounded raw from all her crying and screaming.

"You almost passed out from standing too long and I caught you. I took you to The Glen so you could recuperate. It was my way of apologizing for my blunder." He gave a half smirk. "Even though it was your fault for not bringing to my attention how long you were standing there."

Her eyes met his and the tears began to flow freely again. Making a shushing noise Hieronymous reached out and wiped away her tears.

"I still don't know how anyone could get that engrossed by a book to not notice that I was standing for six hours."

"It was a very interesting read on.. never mind that. I will loan it to you if you would like to read it." She laughed weakly.

"Would you like to hear how the House of Grabiner came by such a nasty curse?" Setsunai nodded. Hieronymous shot a look over to Sam. "No throwing daggers at me." Sam gave him a vague shrug in reply.

"Many believed that the Otherworld did not exist until wizard-kind needed a place to draw additional magic from and that the council created it so that we would have an endless supply of energy. I for one disagree with that assumption and through many years of research have discovered the origin of the Otherworld." Sam raised an eyebrow at the statement but said nothing. "My obsession with the Otherworld started after I got over the shock of losing the one that I loved due to a curse that I new nothing about." He said bitterly.

"The Otherworld is as old as if not older that the human world. The first of wizard-kind went to the world we call home now as refugees. It was all because of one of my ancestors and a hair brained scheme to become immortal." He paused for a moment. "I will get to that shortly."

"The land we are standing on now was not always called the Wastes. The soil was not this unforgiving and the wind was not scorching and gritty. This land was lush with rivers twisting lazily through it. There were great trees and thick blankets of emerald moss on the ground. All sorts of magical folk and beasts lived in this land peacefully. This land was once referred to as being the heart of the Otherworld. The land was looked over by two keepers. The Keeper of the Land who ruled the living things and all that was good and bright and The Keeper of the Sky who ruled over darkness and death but as foreboding as that sounds he was not an inherently evil being. Life and death are part of the whole, the two sides of the coin so to speak.

Thousands of years went by where the balance between the two Keepers was maintained. Then one day the Keeper of the Sky heard news that his second in command had fallen for and began to court the Keeper of the Land. He at first thought it would be a fleeting affair but was soon proven wrong when his second in command asked to be released from service so that he could marry his love. Angered that he would be abandoned so easily by one who was deemed his most loyal servant, he decided to propose a challenge. If his servant could beat him in single combat not only would he let the love sick fool get married but he would also let him become the Keeper of the Sky. They agreed to hold the match in a few months time.

Not wanting to be bested by his servant, the Keeper of the Sky put a devious plan into action. He encouraged rumors that the Keeper of the Land was the key to everlasting life. He also taught some of the natives how to open the portals between worlds to encourage trade as a sign of good will between the magical beings of both worlds. He hoped that the rumor of everlasting life would draw fortune hunters to the event. The end result of said plan was successful beyond his wildest hopes."

Hieronymous ran his hand through his hair as he tried to phrase the next part carefully. "One of my ancestors heard the rumor The Keeper of the Sky put forth and decided that he wanted to be the one who would claim such a treasure for himself. So he traveled to the Otherworld and began to scout the source of the tale. A week before the match was to be held The Keeper of the Sky contacted my ancestor and told him how to obtain what he wished." Hieronymous looked up at Sam with sad eyes. "That the source of immortality was not an object but the heart of a living breathing creature. Not just any creature either but the Keeper of the Land herself. When my ancestor found out what was required to have everlasting life he grew squeamish. The Keeper of the Sky was not happy with this, so he then offered to reward my ancestor with immortality if he could sabotage the upcoming match. For the longest time there have been debates as to what my ancestor did to sabotage the match. I came across the answer just earlier this year by accident."

Hieronymous pointed in the direction of the Manus. "After my father gifted me with em I decided to question em about the times of old and the differences in magic now compared the magic of ancient times. E let slip that e was there when my ancestor made his blunder. I soon planned to do a memory link ritual shortly thereafter. It did not go as planned but I still acquired the knowledge that I needed at the time... and a wife." The corner of his mouth twitched up as he leveled his gaze at Setsunai. Her eyes grew large and her cheeks began to turn pink.

Sam snorted at the couple and put his hands on his hips. "Being long winded must be a family trait." He grumbled.

Hieronymous broke eye-contact with Setsunai and continued with his story. "I learned that my ancestor contacted The Keeper of the Land and told her what The Keeper of the Sky was planning. She called her personal guard." He vaguely pointed in the direction of the Manus. "Together my ancestor, the Manus and The Keeper of the Sky devised a plan for her survival. She decided to fake her death and let my ancestor and the Manus seal her away using a focusing crystal. All went well in the beginning. They used a nasty piece of magic that made it look like she was lying dead in her room. It was so strong that when one would walk past the threshold of the room their mind would convince the observer that they were really there in the room interacting with her body and her belongings. As a reward for warning her and keeping her safe my ancestor became the proud albeit oblivious owner of a Manus. She told my ancestor how to reverse the seal on the crystal and when it would be safe to do so.

My ancestor in his infinite folly decided to make the meeting that was arranged with The Keeper of the Sky in hopes that he would be able to reap an additional reward. The Keeper of the Sky decided that he would benefit the most by detaining my ancestor as the scapegoat that he wanted him to be. The Keeper of the Sky called his second of command to him and notified him of the death of The Keeper of the Land and gave the prisoner to him. The Second decided that instead of putting my ancestor to death that he would like to inflict the pain he was living with to my whole bloodline. The Keeper of the Sky gave The Second his wish and cursed my whole bloodline."

"My bloodline was decimated within a year. For over a thousand years there has only been my fathers direct line alive and it has been through a series of arranged marriages that were built on keeping the line alive versus love. My Father had no issues with avoiding love and believed the family curse to be a string a really bad luck. It wasn't until Violet and I proved him otherwise that he began to take it seriously."

A harsh laugh drew everyone's attention to Sam. "And what of Melusine! Where is she now." He began to pace like a caged animal. A wild glint in his eye said he was moments from madness.

Hieronymous cleared his throat nervously. "She is hidden in a dimensional pocket somewhere in the Ether. The crystal my ancestor had is the key to tracking her."

"Where is the crystal." Sam hissed in a dangerous voice while tilting his head in a reptilian manner.

"I am not sure. I have been corresponding with my father about ancient family heirlooms for a few months now and he has not told me much." Sam started stalking towards Hieronymous a flickering purple energy began to collect in his hand as he began to mutter an incantation.

"There is no need to look." The Mauns said as e teleported between Sam and Hieronymous. "I was given it in order to keep it safe. I am immortal and my original master though it would be easier to keep track of if one being was in possession of it for the whole time. It would have got lost if your ancestors were to keep it."

Sam growled in anger and flung his spell skyward. Shortly after a screech was heard and a harpy fell to the ground. Its feathers were blackened and smoking from the force of the spell. Setsunai gasped in fear as she took in the sight.

Sam looked at the Manus. "After all this time I am told that I was misled and lied to. That it was not an errant wizard that killed my Melusine but that she is alive? That my Master caused this all and I have lived with grief and anger for over a thousand years! This was all for naught!" He began as a whisper and by the end of his tirade he was roaring in anger.

"My kind may be able to bend the truth but we can not tell an outright lie. She is alive and my new masters bloodline is not to blame." The Manus said in an eerily calm voice. "My master and I can bring her back to you."

Sam flung his hand at Setsunai. She curled up and groaned as she grabbed her head in pain. "You vile beast! We are trying to help you!" Hieronymous yelled at Sam as he drew his sword.

"Its ok! I am ok! He just gave me my magic back." Setsunai gasped with surprise as the magic began to flow through her body.

Surprise passed over Hieronymous' face for a split second before he slowly lowered his sword. Still shaking with rage Sam nodded to Hieronymous. "I will not say I owe you human. Consider us even." Sam took a few steps away from everyone. He spread his arms wide while chanting an incantation. The air grew thick and the wind began to whip around him. Static began to crackle through the air and his form began to change. There was a flash of light and a loud boom at the end of his spell. Setsunai was knocked over by the force of the spellwave as Heironymous struggled to maintain his footing.

When the dust settled there was a collective gasp. Sam was no longer there. In his place was a very large, very angry dragon. He had deep red scales with a pale underbelly. The same black soulless eyes looked back at the group as he tilted his head considering them for a moment before he let loose an earth shattering roar. The pebbles on the ground shook from the sound and the ground cracked as he used his hind legs to launch himself into the sky. He began to soar towards a huge bank of clouds in the distance. The harpies screeching in fear has he belched flames at them as he flew past.

"Dragons are real?" Setsunai asked in a daze.

"It would not be a trial without one." Hieronymus answered in a flat voice.

* * *

**I would like to thank you all for the reviews, they keep me going when I want to give up. I am sorry that I have not responded to many. Life has kept me away from writing for a while. Thank you again ~Aedori**


End file.
